Jem Misses Johnny
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: now that Johnny's gone Jem finds ways to get over the loss of her once beloved person. she starts hanging out with Devi and meets a guy that kind of reminds her of johnny. find out what else happens here, rated T for violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**Heheh I finally got some idea to write the third sequel to my JemXNny…or basically me being all fangirl and putting myself in a fanfic. XD so to recap Jem's family came down for a visit, made her miserable, Johnny helps Jem's sister hits on Nny (figuratively) Jem' s brother hit on Nny (literally) Nny snaps and beats him to a bloody pulp, hits Jem while she's trying to stop him. Nny feels terrible and a month later he offs himself. Now Jem sees Johnny dead in his house and the doughboys arguing with each other. So without further ado ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**(Jem's point of view)**

Jem awoke only this time she wasn't in Johnny's basement strapped to a weird contraption or pinned to some wheel of torture. No this time she was in her home, wishing that last night was just a nightmare and that Nny wasn't dead, unfortunately she never was that lucky. She sat up in her bed the memory of what happened the night before flashing back to her mind.

~the night before~

"What happened?" Jem repeated holding Johnny's dead hand, she glared at the doughboys. Psycho D-boy stood, a knife wound in his head he looked over Johnny's dead body. He then walked into a different roomsmiling; Jem glared and ran after him, grabbing him by the throat.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled Psycho D-boy narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, you were the one who called him." He said Jem stood up.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she growled shaking D-boy repeatedly. Mr. Eff stared at Johnny's body in disbelief.

"If you hadn't called him he'd still be here. I must say my thanks to you." he said, suddenly two people ran up the stairs from the basement, a woman with a really short hair and dressed up in black with an ankh necklace around her neck. And a man with a shaved head with a white Tee on, he struck Jem as a bit slow in the head, she looked up at them, they stared back at her.

"Oh god I knew this guy was sick but to kidnap some junior high student?" the woman shouted, Jem paused.

"I'm twenty-two thank you, and were you guys down there all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tess, and that's" the woman paused, "Well no one cares what his name is." She said. Jem gave a weird look.

"How long have you been in here kid?" the man asked obviously not listening to what Jem had just said.

"My name is Jem and I'm not a kid." She said, the dough boys remained quiet to her surprise.

"Why are you strangling and Pillsbury-" Tess began, Jem threw Psycho D-boy to the ground and stomped on his hat.

"Because they aren't what they seem, these fucks are the reason my boyfriend is dead!" she shouted, then stopped when she saw the look on their faces.

"I'm not crazy it's true." She said pushing her glasses back in place.

"Heh don't blame me for something you could've prevented." Psycho D-boy said smugly.

"Fook-fook, shit fuck, pooh!" Mr. Eff shouted behind them Tess jumped back.

"did they just talk?"she shouted. Jem crossed her arms.

"I told you."

"Oh don't mind him he's just upset that his little mutiny failed." Psycho D-boy said getting up.

"And it's all your fault!" Mr. Eff shouted pointing to Jem.

"Hey where'd Kirk go?" Tess asked ignoring Jem and the Doughboys fighting. "Kirk where the hell did you go? Hellooooo? You got killed didn't you?"

"I'm over here! Hey did you hear someone talk?" he shouted, "Oh shit look what I found."

Jem walked back to where the bald guy was, she saw Johnny on the ground the bullet wound in his head her bottom lip quivered in sadness. She began to blame herself.

"Welllll look who it is. You know I've been wait for this for a long time now." The guy now known as Kirk said (gomen gomen I didn't realize his name was kirk until just now) Jem looked over at him wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Is this guy sleepy? What's wrong? Huh? I've got a few things I want to talk about. Hey shit face don't make me try to think of an original curse." He shouted Jem looked at him, what the hell? Was he brain dead?

"Mother fucker someone's already got to him before I could. Hey don't die yet! I have to kick your ass first!" Kirk continued. Jem stood in front of him.

"Can't you that he's dead?" she shouted, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah High God of Testosterone Leave him, besides the whole fleeing in terror seem more like the better idea. Just leave him." Tess said, Jem looked up.

"Fleeing in terror? Why?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know? Haven't noticed the house is falling apart?" Tess asked a bit alarmed. Jem shook her head. Kirk didn't seem to notice them.

"You two go on get out! I'll leave when I put a few dents in this…uh…fucker!" he said, Jem glared, pulling out her switch blade.

"You touch and I'll fucking kill you." she said brimming with anger. Tess and Kirk looked back at her with confusion.

"For one he's already dead so whatever he wants to do won't matter, that aside why the hell are protecting some bat-shit insane asshole who's been torturing people for the past who knows how long." Tess asked. Jem didn't look away from Kirk he knife held up and pointed at his neck.

"Because he's my boyfriend, sure he has his quirks but that's what makes a person a person." She explained.

"**BOYFRIEND?** A few quirks? Are you brain dead little girl? He kidnapped you, and probably abused you like all the rest of us. He's bat-shit insane!" Kirk shouted. Jem narrowed her eyes.

"I live next door to him, I was only kidnapped once, but that's in the past." She rambled.

"What happened to you eye?" Tess asked, looking at the scar Jem received from Johnny's blade when he went berserk and nearly killed her brother. She looked at the ground.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to do it." she explained Tess crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look as much as I'd just_ love_ to argue this with you I don't have the time." She said as a loud cracking sound came from the beneath them. Jem jumped and looked up at Tess.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"It's some weird demon thing. we should get out of here, before we die." Tess explained. Jem looked at the ground.

"You can go, I have a few things I still need to take care of." She said, Tess shrugged she didn't seem to mind leaving someone behind. Suddenly a monstrous like tentacle thing shot out surrounding the three, it stopped a few inches from Jem. She stared back at it, as well as Tess and kirk. The strange monster paused for a long time before retreating back to wherever it came from.

"What the fuck just happened?" kirk shouted Jem looked dumbfounded as well.

"I have no sodding clue." She said, "I think you should go though, before there's a second dead body." She warned glaring back at Kirk who frowned.

"Like hell, I'm not leaving until I kick his ass." He shouted, walking over to him, just then the monstrous tentacle shot out from the basement it grabbed Kirk slicing him in half Tess screamed and ran out the door.

"Ah shit!" kirk cursed with his last breath of life. Jem laughed a bit, uneasily.

"Well, I did warn him didn't I?" she said, then ran back to Johnny.

~now~

That was the worse and yet strangely funny night she had ever been through, she didn't bury Johnny something told her that he wouldn't like to be buried. So she left him there in his house, she placed him in a comfortable position though, a more dignified one, so that if people ever decided to go in there, they'd see he wasn't just some useless shit lying dead there. she began to sob, how could he just leave her there with all the assholes in this world. She had forgiven him for her brother's attack, fact to her he somewhat deserved it. She contemplated staying in bed that morning, but a phone call from Devi changed that idea.

"Huh? You need me today? alright, I'm coming." She said and go dressed to go to work.

**Kya, this was a long chapter, I can't believe it took me so long to type it. heh I'm glad I finally got to this one. Sigh I just love fanfictions it's like reading a different version to a manga you love inserting yourself into a world that you feel you belong. Nya~ it's just a great way to forget all your problems and issues. Anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Second chapter, sadly I am not as excited as I would be about this. I won't depress you with the details I'll just say there's a lot of shit going on over on my end of the world. But meh you guys don't want to read this so without further delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Sigh." Jem said out loud as she got dressed, since she usually wore black no one would really question her appearance, well no polite person with half a brain would anyway. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that read 'burning love' on it. She went looking for her favored rose colored glasses, but then remembered she had left them at Johnny's house she remembered how he had loved to steel them from her every now and then, unfortunately for him they were prescription so he couldn't wear them without getting a head ache.

"I need to get my mind off this." She said to herself as she ran comb through her bright neon red hair. She then grabbed her car keys and walked out to her car and drove off for the bookstore.

~0~

When Jem arrived to the book store she immediately found out why it was so argent for her to be there. Apparently everyone and theirs mother was there to buy some kind of book. Jem sighed well at least now she could keep her mind off Nny until she got home.

"Oh thank god you got here Jem." Devi said franticly Jem laughed. Poor Devi overwhelmed with people, Jem wondered if she could ask Devi if she would hang out with her later.

"Look mommy that girl has bright red hair. I want bright red hair too." a little girl said, Jem looked back smiling at the little girl. The child's mother hushed the girl.

"Oh no dear you don't want to look like that, let's go." the child's mother said ushering the girl away, Jem sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day." She said walking behind the counter.

And just as Jem had said it was a long day, filled with moronic assholes looking for books that either didn't exist or were out of stock. The customers' attitudes didn't help Jem's mood either, though for a short while she did forget about Nny. That is until Devi spoke up.

"Hey I noticed I haven't seen Johnny C. for a while? Now this is totally none of my business what happened?" she asked Jem Bit her lip, she couldn't answer that.

'Why of all times did she choose _now_ to ask about Nny?' she thought, when she didn't answer Devi shrugged figuringthey just broke up.

"Uh hey, Devi." Jem finally said once the day ended, Devi turned. "Uh you doing anything today?"

"Well I was gonna hang out with my friend Tenna, why you wanna come along?" Devi asked.

"If that's alright with you." Jem said, Devi nodded.

"Say what happened to your eye?" she asked, Jem ran her finger over the scar that went down her eye.

"It was an accident." She said, as she and Devi walked off.

"By accident you mean…?" Devi asked knowing full well that Johnny probably tried to kill her, Jem glared up at her.

"It was exactly that, and accident." She said in a slight growling tone. Devi put her hands up in defense.

"Ok fine, but you know that man is dangerous right, I mean you were in the hospital once because of him." She said, remembering the time she had to cancel her other appearance at the store. She remembered that Jem had said to make up for it she'd be in any day she needed help with the store after that.

"That wasn't him, that was someone else! Can we please talk about something else?" Jem asked, Devi shrugged.

"Alright." And with that they spent the rest of the time walking and talking about random topics like art.

~0~

"I demand ass meats Bitch!" Tenna said upon seeing Devi she looked down at Jem who cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Who be dis?"

"Tenna this is Jem fukuyama, you know the other artist in this dead town." Devi introduced "Jem this is my friend Tenna, she's crazy."

"YAY you finally talked to spooky I see!" Tenna shouted, Jem looked at Devi confused.

"Spooky?" she asked Devi face palmed.

"It's a squeaky toy she carries around she calls it spooky." She explained.

"Ah I see." Jem said smiling, Tenna looked Jem over.

"So she going to eat or die?" she asked. Jem nodded. "Sweet!"

The three got into Devi's car and drove off to the restaurant 'Eat of Die.' Jem was a little happy that Devi agreed to let he come along, however she knew deep down she'd have to go home eventually and take notice that Johnny would be there to break into her house anymore. Odd how she used to enjoy that, even if she had to replace it every week, she smiled a bit in the memory as they drove off.

**Whee! Second chapter, and for those who have kept count yes that's two scars she has, the one on her eye and the small one on her cheek, no one notices that one though it's so small see you next chapter! Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**n_n so I finally started working on this one again I was afraid that I had gotten writers block after the last chapter, but thanks to you loyal readers I'll give you the best chapters this not-so-famous-internet-writer can muster up! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

**Oh and I own nothing all rights go to that crazy(incredibly awesome) fuck Jhonen Vasquez**

"So you do art too?" Tenna asked, Jem nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually an accomplished Comic book author, I even published one about how screwed up this world is, I call it 'insanity.'" She explained Tenna nodded but it seemed as if she wasn't getting a word of what she said.

"Excuses Tenna she's a bit of a space case." Devi explained, Jem snickered a bit.

"Hey!" Tenna shouted in her defense, then looked over at Jem's face.

"What's up wit your eye?" she asked, Jem bit her lip.

"Knife accident." She said matter-o-factly, Tenna cocked an eyebrow.

"You're having problems aren't you?" she asked, Jem made a face.

"No." she said, Tenna grinned stupidly.

"It's ok, talk to virtual spooky." She said holding hand up as if it were clutching something. Jem looked over at Devi.

"Told you." was all she could say as she took a bit of her food. Jem sighed and set her head on the table they were sitting at.

"Just what I said a knife accident…involving a certain person." She said vaguely. Devi swallowed and faced Jem.

"Listen comic-girl, you're gonna have to tell someone sometime." She said, Jem turned her head lazily to face her, her glasses glaring from the bad lighting.

"You wanna know what happened and why I've been acting weird the past few days?" she asked, Devi nodded, Tenna also nodded. Jem sighed sitting up.

"Ok ok." She said, then went on explaining everything that had gone down with Johnny since she had met him. Including the part with the doughboys,this only resulted in shocked looks on Devi and Tenna's face. She explained that's why she was in the hospital for the month she was absent was indeed the doughboy's fault. Then went on to talk about how her family came to visit and her brother had succeeded in pissing Nny off and that resulted in Johnny beating the hell out of him, which Jem had tried to stop but resulted in getting the cut on her eye. However she left out the part where Nny shot himself grief stricken.

"I see, this explains a bit." Devi said, Jem sighed and slammed her head on the table.

"It's not something I really wanted to talk about. I'm sorry for tell you all this, I have a lot of emotional baggage." She said, then went silent.

"It's ok, we bugged ya bout it." Tenna said, Jem remained quiet.

"Jem?"

Silence.

"Comic-girl? Are you still having problems, talk to spooky." Tenna said smiling like the babbling idiot she seemed to be.

"I think I broke my glasses." Jem finally answered not moving. "Damn I need contacts." Devi and Tenna began to laugh.

"If you did that I think you're fans would find it hard to believe you gave up you're rose glasses." Devi said wiping her eye. Jem leaned up, yup her glasses were broken alright, the left lens was cracked.

"That's a nice look for ya Jem." Devi said, Jem took off her glasses to inspect them.

"Yeah?" she mused, looking over the cracked Rosen colored glass.

"Make you look crazy!" Tenna shouted flailing her arms. Jem burst out into laughter.

"I guess given what I told you I would be crazy huh?" she laughed putting the glasses back on her face, she looked at her watch.

"Well I'll tell ya girls this has been a shit-tone of fun, but I have to get back home." She said getting up.

"Why the rush?" Devi asked.

"Yes, talk to spooky more!" Tenna yelled as she left.

"Call me conceited, but I did an interview with some TV guy, and well aheheh." Jem laughed, blushing a bit.

"Ohhhh! So cool Miss Bigshot!" Tenna yelled. Devi laughed.

"Ok, I'll call ya if I need you tomorrow." She said, as Jem nodded and left.

**Yay I finally updated, I really enjoy making this, even though it's supposed to be a somber moment Yaknow? I feel as though I've veered off course with this. Hey does anyone even read these things? Tell me in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Man I haven't updated this thing in a while. I'm gonna start it up again since my Christmas break is coming up yay! I'll also be posting some things up on my page. You should check it out over break sometime XD losts of cool stuff's gonna be up there, maybe even some festive arts. Anyway my deviant account is Jem-Fukuyama. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Jem walked back home completely forgetting that her car was still parked out at the bookstore. She sighed, it should be fine there, not like anyone would steel it right? It was a busted up black VW anyway if anyone did take it she wouldn't care at this point it would only add to her lousy luck.

"I find a decent guy that is ok with my weirdness and I have to go and screw him over. I never should have allowed them to come to my house." Jem said to herself. She was almost home when someone ran into her from behind. Jem turned to see two little boys one with a terrified expression on his face and one with horns.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked upon seeing the devil horned kid, she took a step back only to trip over her feet. "Y-you have horns!" the boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you have scars and broken glasses." The boy grumbled as Jem's glasses fell sideways on her face.

"Squee." The boy next to him said hiding behind him. Jem shook her head and sat up looking at the two.

"I'm sorry did you say 'squee?'" she asked, she remembered Johnny said something about a kid named squee when they had first met. Apparently he had lived in the house she now occupied. The boy nodded.

"His name is Todd, and I'm Pepito." The horned boy said. Jem leaned forward looking closer at his horns.

"Are those things real?" she asked staring intently at his forehead. "Sorry I'm not usually one to be so…like this…I'm Jem by the way."

"I know. I'm the devil's son." Pepito said Jem jumped to her feet. Smiling like a mad wo-man.

"I'm sorry did you say 'Devil's son?'" she said.

"Yeah, and no you haven't gone crazy…yet." He said, Jem put her hands on her head.

"This is crazy, I'm losing it! I know it I've always said I was going to snap! I'm losing it!" she mumbled.

"Hey didn't cha hear me? You're not insane yet." Pepito said Jem snapped her attention to the boys.

"See here's the thing if I had lost it this is exactly what something of my crazy brain would say. It's what all crazy people say, 'you're not crazy, you're not crazy.'" She said.

"Y-you're really not." The boy, Todd said. Jem looked up.

"Huh maybe I'm not, hey if you're little Todd then you lived in the house I live in now." She said Pepito narrowed his eyes.

"Oh so you believe him but not the one who would know if you're crazy!" he shouted Jem smiled nervously kneeling down to pat the young devil on the head.

"It's one thing when a devil horned kid says it and a completely different thing when a 'normal' looking child says it. Yaknow?" she asked shyly, Pepito huffed.

"So you're Todd that's just great." Jem said smiling. Nny had always liked this kid she knew why now. He was just the cutest thing ever.

"Uh-huh, Hey if you live in my old house then you know Nny right?" Todd asked Jem's smile disappeared.

"Ah, yes that I did." She said somberly. Todd tilted his head.

"What do you mean _did_? Do you guys not talk anymore." He asked.

"Yeah you might say that." Jem said standing up.

"What happened?" Todd asked, Jem bit her lip. "Did he move or something?"

"Yeah you could say that, moved real far away yaknow?" she said, thanking the Goddess for Todd's thought.

"Oh, and here I wanted to see him again, he's real nice, scary, but nice." Todd then said. Jem nodded.

"Yup that he was." She said.

"If he's not here then I guess we should go huh Pepito." Todd said somberly. Jem smiled a bit.

"Hey no sense in you coming all this way for nothing." She said, "Why not swing by my place I could use the company, I'll make cookies!" she said the thought for a moment, this sounded like the actor in a 'stranger danger' video would say. She laughed a bit inside.

"I dunno, what do you think Pepito?" Todd asked, Pepito shrugged.

"Just keep in mind I know you, and I can destroy you if you try anything." He said, Jem nodded.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She said laughing a bit.

~0~

When they entered Jem's house the two boys noticed all the cartoon and music posters. Todd had asked why she had so many cartoon posters; Jem smiled, and explained that she made all sorts of stuff like that and that some people who voiced the characters would autograph posters and send them to her. She told the boys to turn on the TV if they wanted while she went into the kitchen and baked.

About thirty or thirty-five minutes later Jem returned to the living room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"It's been so long since I baked for someone, you have no idea. Thanks for opportunity boys." She said setting the plate on the coffee table in front of them. Todd looked up at Jem while Pepito stared intently to the TV screen.

"So that's you? You're really cool." Todd said, pointing to the TV screen, it was Jem's interview. Jem pushed her blue tinted glasses back into place blushing a bit.

"You think so little guy? That's so very sweet of you." She said, flattered by Todd's comment.

"I've seen better." Pepito said, Jem laughed.

"Probably. I personally don't think I'm that great either." She said then it suddenly hit her. He was talking to the antichrist. If anyone knew what was happening to Nny it would be him right? On top of that he seemed act as if he knew what was on her mind, would he know if she was thinking this? A sudden narrow eyed glance from Pepito gave Jem her answer.

"Hey it's Pepito right?" she asked, Pepito nodded, Todd was too consumed by this point in the show that he was no longer listening.

"And to answer your question I don't know." He said, Jem lowered her head.

"Say what happened to your eye Jem? You don't have it in your interview." Jem tensed up, did Todd know about Nny's violent tendencies? Then again even if he did she didn't think it would be that good of an idea to tell him.

"Ah, me being a show off with one of my kitchen knives, I attempted to do what they do at those hibachi grill places." She said laughing a bit. Pepito looked up at Jem's clock.

"We gotta go Todd." He said, Todd frowned.

"Aw this is so much fun." He whined.

"Yeah but we got school tomorrow." Pepito said Jem smiled.

"Ah you'd better go then, nothing more important than a child's education." She said, "You can even take the left over cookies if you want." Todd smiled.

"Thank you Jem." He said happily. Jem Bagged up the cookies that left over and handed each boy a bag, and they left leaving Jem feeling a little better about things.

"Hm, I think I'll go put flowers on Nny's doorstep." She thought to herself as she watched the kids disappear down the road.

** OMIGODDESS! A million of love to the person who left the funniest review on my story! **_**LetsMakeBiscuits101 **_**I just thought that was the cutest review I will deffinatly keep updating as much as I can today beforei leave 4 home! Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Haha sorry I haven't posted in a while, Christmas break yaknow? If you'd like to see what I look like (Jem F) got to my account, I am Jem-Fukuyama. Here you will see Jimmy or Mmy and see how Jem reacts to his character. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD**

Jem had just gotten back from Nny's door step, placing a black rose she had made by dyeing a white she had bought from the store. She didn't know if Nny would have liked the gesture, but at this point she supposed it wouldn't matter. She sighed, and got onto her computer to check her emails. To her surprise she had only two.

"Huh one from Miss Editor Lady* and one from…" Jem had to take a double take. There's no way her father could have emailed her. Wait how did he even get her email, Jem didn't figure he had it on hand or in his contact book. She opened it and read the contents;

Dear Jemimura (her formal name)**

If this email is correct then, well you'd be reading it now I suppose. If you even bothered to open it up.

Your brother is doing well in case you were wondering, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to make you feel bad over what happened to him. I don't believe that was your fault. We both know how he gets when he's on those damned steroids, if it were up to me he wouldn't even be on them. Anyway, the reasoning behind this email to ask how you are doing these days; how is your eye? It was cut up bad from the fight, I can send you some skin cream for it if you'd like. How's the comic book business doing? You know if you ever need help you can always contact us, come for a visit, and no, this isn't my way of asking money from you. That was your mother's idea, and how's that Johnny boy? I don't blame you if you don't answer me back on this I haven't been the best father in world, but it would be nice to hear from you.

With love

Papa.

P.S. If you ask me that Johnny boy is the perfect match for you. He seems to care enough to protect you.

Jem bit her lip, debating on whether she would reply. Her father was probably the only person besides Johnny that was decent towards her. However the fact that he didn't fight her mom back when she kicked her out still gnawed at her nerves. She sighed and decided the best thing to do was to answer back. She answered all her father's questions leaving out the part where Johnny was dead, for fear he would be concerned for her wellbeing if he knew. She laughed at that the thought of her not wanting to make her father worry. Once finished Jem spun around in her chair, grabbing the remote to her Stereo.

"Clicky." She muttered turning the machine on to one of her favored CD's, it had a mix of Marilyn Manson, and classic instrumental. She began humming the tune of the devil's trill and opened up her other email, from her editor. Another deadline, she had completely forgotten she had one. Miss Riza or, Miss Editor Lady, seemed to be really freaked out about it. Not that she could blame her, Jem hadn't sent her the rest of her comic book; _Insanity project A_.*

"Poor Miss Editor Lady." She laughed she then attached her finished work to her editor, and just as she was about to close out of her email a new one popped up. Jem looked at it, her eyes studying the subject line. It might have been the crack in her glasses, but she could have sworn it read; 'To the neighbor of Death.' From , she decided to ignore the email, thinking it was just another Flame-mail. She exited out of email, and went to the bathroom to change clothes, she walked past the mirror and stopped; looking at her neon red hair, the whole point to dying it was so she could forget her traumatizing experience when she had blue hair, the day the doughboy attacked her. she sighed.

"Maybe I should dye it?" she wondered, then shrugged, maybe not. She changed into her Pj's which consisted of just a black oversized Tee that read, 'black is my heart' and a pair of black shorts, when she heard a crash. She jumped, for a split second she thought maybe Johnny was breaking in again then she remembered that he wouldn't be doing that any time soon. She then grabbed her straight iron and crept to her room where the window had broken, there she found a pimple faced boy, maybe a little bit younger than herself, with bucked teeth, and piercings. He was tall and skinny and dressed like Nny and his hair was styled like his. Jem Frowned, what was this guy? A wanna-Nny?

"You have an appointment?" she asked crossly holding up her iron. The man jumped and turned to face Jem, he grinned upon seeing her face.

"I'm sorry I was under the impression this house was abandoned." The man said, Jem glared at him through her cracked blue tinted glasses.

"Well as you can see that's not the case, now out before you get your ass kicked." She warned, the man stood up straight.

"Hi I'm Jimmy; I'm a fan of the guy next door to you, but he's not home at the moment." He said, walking closer, Jem raised the iron.

"Hi, Jimmy, you can leave now." She growled. Jimmy tilted his head.

"You're cute, gotta boyfriend?" he asked Jem's hair stood on end.

"Ew." She said flatly. Jimmy shrugged, then lunged at her tackling her and knocking the iron out of her hands. He pinned her to her bed, Jem struggled but Jimmy had her pinned tight.

"So what's the deal here? Do you have a boyfriend? Do I have to kill you after words?" he asked, his bad breath was enough to make Jem want to gag.

"Hun you'd be doing me a favor, your breath is a slow torture." She said turning her head, then began flailing. "and how the hell can a guy your weight be enough to pin me like this?"

"Good question, now enough talk." He said, then took out a knife from his back pocket. "Move and you die." Jem glared, wasn't he just going to kill her anyway? She felt his hand run up her abdomen to her chest. She began to struggle even harder; if she was going to die it sure as hell wasn't going to be lying down. (excuse the bad word play.)

"Get off me you little shit!" She screamed, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the lamp that sat on it. She swung it down, hitting Jimmy in the head, he fell backward in pain. Jem stood and ran toward her bedroom door, only to have Jimmy grab her by the ankle. She yelped as she fell hitting the ground, she began kicking, trying to get loose.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jimmy asked, Jem glared, as Jimmy crawled on top of her.

"What's with teens and sex?" Jem screamed, trying to push Jimmy off of her. He grabbed her hands keeping her from punching him. He forced a kiss on her; it took everything in her not to vomit. Then she noticed that her legs were completely free, she then kneed him in the groin. Jimmy doubled over in pain, releasing Jem from his grip. She stood up and grabbed him by the hair, she had had enough.

"Listen you little shit!" she yelled at him pulling him up to her eye level by yanking his hair. "I've dating a guy way tougher, and waay scarier than you, compared to Johnny, you're nothin'!" she then threw jimmy across her room into her wall. Putting her foot on the back of his head to push him further into it.

"And if he ever found out about what you just tried to pull, he's do much worse than I am, so beat it!" she growled, Jimmy glared back at her, he stood. Jem took a step back in case he decided for round three, but instead he just looked at her.

"You're one hot momma, next time you won't be so lucky!" he shouted grabbing Jem by the shirt and then throwing her to the ground and taking off out her window. Jem stared back, then the realization of what happened sunk in.

"Th-that…son of a…damn it!" she muttered as she began to cry a bit. If Nny had been next door that little shit wouldn't have had the chance to attack her like that. Relying on Nny had made her weaker than before. Jem cursed herself, had this been one of her ex's she would have kicked the sod's ass for trying this. She then decided it was time to burn the close she was wearing, and take a shower; however her legs didn't have the strength to support her at the moment. So she crawled over to her bathroom and prepared the shower so she could scrub the feeling away.

**Today is where I stop! Yay well maybe not a yay moment…poor Jem after thinking she was stronger now, she's realized her own weakness, now what will she do? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Oh before I forget, (*) if I ever had an editor I would probably call him/her a variation of that title just cause it'd be funny. That's all. (**) not the actual Name I go by, it's just Jem. Jemimura was something I thought I would make up to show a little difference between the two of us. Tell me what you thought of this in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**In the last chapter, Jem met Jimmy the Johnny C fanboy. He had broken into her house, and tried to rape her. Lucky for Jem however she managed to beat the living tar out of him and chase him out of her house. Oh and she got an email from her papa! Haha anyway without further ado, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After Jem's thirty minute long shower, she put on a pair of blue tights and an over sized T-shirt that slid over her shoulder. Her skin was red and raw from scrubbing so hard. She couldn't believe that freak had actually touched her like that. If she ever saw that guy again she would do more than just beat him. Jem sighed, throwing her old clothes in the trash and took it out to the end of her walk. Today was trash day after all. The slight breeze somewhat burned against her raw skin as she stepped outside.

"Hey you got red skin and red hair girl!" a man shouted out the window of his car, Jem tried to glare at the guy but since her glasses were on her bathroom sink she couldn't really see the guy's face. So instead she flipped the guy off then went to retrieve her mail and went back inside.

As she walked back inside she caught a glimpse of herself in her entry hall mirror, she stared at her reflection for a while. Frowning at what she saw; a small girl with bright red hair sad and pathetic looking, why on earth did everything bad happen to her, she thought. First getting kicked out of her home, then meeting that crazy stalker of a boyfriend, then when she thought she was having a perfectly normal perfectly sane relationship, well maybe not completely sane and normal but at least Johnny didn't try to kill her. Ok there was that one time, but he stopped. So why did he have to kill himself, she had already forgiven him for her brother and everything else. She looked down at her feet and noticed the reflection had another set of feet; she jumped and turned to see Pepito standing behind her.

"Oh hey there little anit-christ." She said sweetly. The horned boy narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Sup? So what happened?" he finally asked. Jem smiled.

"Nothin' why?" she asked.

"Your face is as red as fire, like when someone feels the need to scrub until the fear came off. What happened?" Pepito Repeated. Jem tilted her head and walked to the living room.

"Nope don't know what you're talkin about." She said as she sat down. "Want some more cookies?"

"No, you just made a batch for me and Todd this morning." Pepito reminded. Jem thought for a minute, oh yeah that's right.

"Oh yeah, sorry I must have forgotten." She said sweetly. Pepito gave her a long look.

"What?" Jem asked.

"What happened?" He asked , Jem pouted.

"I was just feeling dirty that's all." She said, then looked down at her hands happy that they were going back to her somewhat tanned complexion.

"That's a lie, you know I can tell when you're telling the truth right?" Pepito asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Oh what does it matter, you're a kid you don't need to know what's going on in the adult world yet." Jem said, staring at him blankly.

"I'm the anti-christ, I know things that you shouldn't know, so you admitting to having a bad experience wouldn't change much." Pepito said pointing at her. Jem sighed and pet the boy on the head, making his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Regardless, it's my problem and you don't need to burdened with it." she said, "So did you want something?"

"You're too nice for your own good you know that Jem?" Pepito said pushing Jem's hand off his head. "And I just came by to tell you Johnny's doing fine."

"Really…that's great." Jem said, a mixture of sadness and relief washing over her. "Thank you Pepito." Pepito shrugged then turned to leave.

"And for the record, I'm actually not that nice." She said winking at him. Pepito furrowed his brow.

"That's a load a crap." he said, then left. Jem sighed, then got up to get her glasses and went to the store.

~0~

"Art girl!" Tenna shouted upon seeing Jem. She turned acknowledging the tall dark skinned woman.

"Oh hey…uh Tenna?" she questioned, Tenna nodded.

"Yupperz, say what you doin out here?" she asked, Jem shrugged.

"Hair dye." She said pointing to the many different colors on the shelf; black, red, blond, brunette.

"You dying your hair? what happened?" Tenna asked; Jem's eye twitched.

'Why does everyone keep asking me that?' she thought to herself, 'oh yeah, I look like a wreck.'

"ah nothin, just getting bored with bright red. Thinking of going black yaknow?" she finally said. Tenna pursed her lips.

"You're a bad liar. Here, talk to Spookie!" She said pulling out a squeaking skeleton toy. She shook it in Jem's face making it squeak.

"That's cute Tenna, but I don't think talking to a rubber toy's gonna solve anything." Jem said. Tenna puffed out her cheeks.

"You lie!" she exclaimed, Jem laughed a bit.

"Besides, it's not like I dye my hair depending on what traumatic experience I have." She said, lying like a dog, she then picked up a box of black dye.

"I'm just gonna go with black." Jem then said, slipping away to the register, upon making it to the front of the line she met up with someone who was oddly familiar.

"Oh god not you!" Tess groaned when she saw her. Jem furrowed her brows.

"Good to see you too." She said.

"Yeah well it's not so good to you, last time I did I nearly died." Tess then said.

"How was that my fault? The demon thing left when it saw…felt?...whatever." Jem said, putting the hair dye on the counter.

"You still went out with that freaky little douche bag that kidnapped me." Tess growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Tess, there aren't a lot of men worth dating in this shit hole."

"Even so, to screw a guy like that? Must have been really weird." Tess hissed scanning the hair dye.

"Uhm for one, we never did that. And for two, I'd rather go out with a crazy man that likes me for me, than some douche that only thinks of sex." Jem said, Tess rang up the dye before leering at the young looking woman.

"I'd rather live, then go out with a guy that could kill me." she said, Jem sighed, pulling out her wallet.

"Yeah whatever, I seriously hope you've been treating yourself well though." She said paying for the dye. "And I wish you well."

"Yeah well I don't wish _you_ well!" Tess shouted back at her.

**Haha chap 6 over and out, next chapter will be even better, maybe. Yaknow I have a friend named Tess, she's a real hottie too. She's not some girl that thinks like this Tess does, but she has one hell of an attitude! Anyway tell me what you thought of it in your reviews! Oh an no Jimmy is not dead he makes another appearance soon, he's not dead. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Oh I just love this letsmakebiscuits101 person, your reviews always make me smile n_n. and no worries I already know I'm weird, you people should check out my deviant art account. I go by the same name on there too; Jem-Fukuyama! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Yup, it's black alright." Jem said to herself when she looked at her damp hair. she had decided to dye it that day. With all the chemicals in her hair it was a wonder it hadn't killed it yet. She sighed.

"Well now that I've dyed it what the hell am I going to do now?" she asked her invisible audience, she looked down at her glasses before putting them on, they were still cracked. Maybe she'd get them fixed. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Life is so damn boring now!" she shouted, throwing the stuff on her bathroom counter top to the floor. "I miss Johnny! Hell I miss that little asshole doughboys! Why am I cursed to be alone!" she shouted pulling on her hair. A sudden 'ping' sound snapped her out of her minibreak down. She turned to her room where her laptop it was turned on.

"That's funny I don't remember turning that thing on." She said, another 'ping.' Jem smoothed out her hair and walked over to her computer. Two messages on her IM waited for her, the user name Sickness read on the sender list.

"That's weird I don't remember ever friending a person with that username." Jem said aloud. Another ping and Jem opened the IM. The message she read made her jump out of her seat.

'That's because you haven't friended me…yet' it read. Jem looked around the room suspiciously. Another ping.

'You won't find me if you look for me.' the message read. Jem's heart began to pound; who was this person, and why were they bothering her?

"What's going on here? Can this guy see me?" she asked. Another ping.

'Not exactly, but more or less.' It read.

"What the shit? This thing can hear me?" Jem shrieked. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?" she screamed feeling a bit stupid shouting at her computer for something other than her email not working.

'I am as my user name says; sickness.' It said, 'I've been watching you for some time now, and I must say your mind is perfect for me.'

"My mind? What?" Jem asked.

'With my other flusher gone I could use your mind; it's much more usable.' The IM said.

"What are you talking about?" Jem asked she felt as if her grip on reality was slipping the more she spoke to her computer.

'I'm saying since you lost me my last useable mind. I'm going to use yours.' Her computer said with a ping. Jem stared at the screen for a long time before she spoke.

"I don't know what you talking about, and even if I did how exactly would you use it?" she finally said, the screen was blank for a while. Ping.

'Oh it's quite easy; once you've gone completely out of your mind.' It read. Jem laughed loudly, it sounded so creepy it even scared herself.

"You expect me to believe you're some supernatural force here to devour my mind? What rot! You're probably that little shit who tried to rape me yesterday! Spying in on me from some other house." She shrieked then laughed again, "Well let me tell you oh lover of my late boyfriend, if you ever did meet Johnny, he would only kill you slowly and painfully!" with that she took her computer and threw it at the window, the glass from the window cracked but other than that it remained unbroken. Her computer however, could not say the same.

Jem look at her broken computer, and the cracked window glass. She swore; now she was going to have to replace a window _and_ a computer.

"This day is just going friggin' great." She said huffing.

"Bad day?" a voice from behind her said. Jem turned to see little Pepito standing there looking up at her.

"Hey Pepito, what's up buddy?" Jem asked sweetly smiling. Pepito cocked and eyebrow and looked behind her.

"You seriously kill your computer?" he asked, Jem looked back and grinned.

"It wasn't sending my emails***. No biggy, I get new one." She said.

"Uh right, well I just came by to tell you; try not to lose your mind yet." Pepito said, then turned.

"Ah wait don't go!" Jem shouted, Pepito looked back at her.

"Ah, well, ya wanna go to the store with me and help me find a computer?" she asked, in reality she just didn't want to be alone in case that creepy Jimmy decided to pop up. Pepito shook his head.

"No." he said then left. Jem pouted.

"Man this sucks." She said, puffing out her cheek.

**Chapter seven done! Yay! Haha I'm feeling a bit insane at the moment, forgive me. Hahaha! Uh oh anyway. This was an actually pretty boring chapter. (***) I've seriously done that to my laptop once when it had a virus and wouldn't let me send or receive any emails. I got so fed up with it, I chucked it out the window, lucky for me when I lived in town I had no one walk by my house. So no one got hurt by the sudden flying laptop. Anyway tell me what you think of my chapter in your reviews. Ja-ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**In the last chapter you saw Jem (me) have conversation with her computer on IM with a guy named 'Sickness.' Then you saw her have a mental break down and chuck the computer at the window, breaking it. then Pepito randomly popped up; he's going to do that a lot by the way. Now let's see what happens when she has another run in with Jimmy! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! (hey if you people read this what kind of voice do you hear in your head?)**

"Stupid assholes; hacking my computer, making me think I'm crazy." Jem mumbled to herself as she walked into town, she figured it had been a few days and she still had her car at Dragon books. "I'll show them; I won't lose my mind. Nope I won't. I'll get the last laugh that's for damn sure."

It was several blocks before she realized she was still talking to herself. She looked around to see if anyone was staring, then realized she was alone on the street, for once.

"Damn it. I'm starting to sound like my college roommate; constantly spewing nonsense about that stupid alien in his grade school class.*" she grumbled. She then paused.

"Wait where was I going again?" she thought to herself. Then she face palmed. "Get a grip Jem; computer store." She continued to walk until she finally made it to the computer store; it was a large warehouse like where the sign read; 'Bezt By!' Jem sighed, was she really left in a town filled with illiterate idiots?

"Computer; nothing too flashy; just a laptop like my last one." She mumbled walking inside. "No need to spend what little money you got left on a flashy netbook that will only crash later; hey maybe I can get a computer that has a media mixer!"

"I doubt you're going to find a computer like that in this store." A male voice said to the left of her. Jem glanced over, and immediately went into panic mode when she saw the pimple faced, buck toothed, wanna-Nny staring back at her.

"Hey cutie. What's up?" He grinned, as if thinking to jump her again in front of the Goddess and everyone else. Jem glared at him.

"You creepy pervert! What'd I tell you about following me around?" she hissed, fingering the knife on her belt, in case he did decide to jump her.

"I'm not, I work here pretty lady." He pointed to his name tag, "See? So you up for round two? I think I could take you this time."

"Stay the fuck away from me you…you fucking sex pervert!" she shouted, glaring back at him. Jimmy tilted his head.

"You live next door to a crazed murderer and you're afraid of me?" he asked, a bit mockingly, Jem grit her teeth.

"I know how to deal with murderers, and I'm _not_ afraid of you!**" she shouted, she then wondered why no one was staring at the two, then realized; in a town filled with village idiots; no one's going to help a short woman.

"You're a strange woman; no wonder I'm so attracted to ya." Jimmy said, Jem pulled the knife out of her belt and pointed it to him.

"You come anywhere near me and I will fucking kill you! You got me?" she shouted Jimmy grinned.

"Yeah somehow I don't think you have it in you." he said narrowing his eyes.

"You wanna friggin try me! I've dealt with scarier things than you! You have no sodding clue what I've been through!" she shouted. Then turned and walking further into the store, to find a computer.

"Fucking creep, I knew he would turn up here; why didn't I just go to a library and buy a computer online?" she growled, stomping through the store and looking over her shoulder every now and then only to see Jimmy following her. Lucky for her, however, costumers were coming up to him left and right asking meaningless questions about computers they were never going to buy.

"Where the hell am I going? I don't know where anything is in this store." She mumbled she then felt a presence behind her. She stopped, hoping to goddess it wasn't Jimmy. She turned and saw Devi, relief instantly washed over her.

"Devi!" she shouted, hugging the purple haired woman.

"Uh, Jem?" Devi asked confused. Jem looked up at her.

"Thank the goddess for friends like you!" she said. Devi still looked confused, Jem then stood up straight and let go of Devi.

"Uh, do you know where anything is? I've never been into this store, most the time I just order my stuff online, but my computer died." She explained. Devi titled her head.

"What happened?"

"I threw it at my window."

Devi gave Jem a look, like she was starting to worry about the short woman. Then noticed her hair.

"You're hair, it's black." She said. Jem looked at a stray bunch of hair that fell in front of her face.

"Yeah, it was passed due for me to dye it again, so yeah." She said blowing the hair back into place.

"D'you know anything about computers?" Jem asked. Devi shook her head.

"Not really, the only reason I came in here was to buy a scanner, which I can't find." She said. "Maybe we should ask that guy?" she suggested pointing to Jimmy. Jem grabbed Devi's hand.

"Yeah let's not ok?" she said dragging Devi off.

"What's wrong you know that guy?" Devi asked.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled, dragging Devi. If she could she was gonna keep Devi as far away from that creep as possible. How could anyone hire such a creep? What if Jem hadn't been able to reach that lamp when she did? Jem shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"Hey your hair is black." Devi said Jem shrugged.

"Yeap." She said, then spotted the laptops.

"What happened to the red?" Devi asked.

"Ah, got bored." Jem said, "Well I found my thing. Sorry to leave ya hangin Devi."

"Huh? It's fine; I'll just go ask someone where the scanners are." Devi said, then turned.

"Just stay as far away from that guy as possible." Jem called after her, Devi waved telling her she got the warning. Jem sighed, then went on looking to the computers.

**Whoo! So you saw Jimmy again, and he's still out to get Jem. Creepy. (*) anyone else see my Dib reference? Haha I thought it'd be fun to do that. XD tell me what you think in your reviews. FUKUYAMA OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Last chapter you saw Jimmy again. That guy just plan give me the creeps, even in the original series. I mean what the hell? If you were that big a fan of Johnny why would you think he would train you? if your that big a fan you'd know a guy like that flies solo. Duh haha does this make me sound crazy? anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"New computer!" Jem sang as she walked home, she had found a cashier that was miles from Jimmy's check out station, and so far she hadn't seen him following her. Not that she let her guard down because of it. when she made it to her house she looked over at Johnny's house. She then heard a voice.

"This's taking way too long." It said, the voice was coming from Johnny's house, had that bald little fuck broke into the house? Jem unlocked her door and set her new computer on the floor, then walked over to Johnny's. She hesitated a minute, what if that creep had beaten her home and was now waiting for her in Johnny's house instead? She shook her head, now was not the time to worry about that creep. Then opened the door she looked around and saw no one.

"What the shit?" she thought then looked farther into the house, the voice had gone leaving Jem feeling a bit crazy. She made it to the room where she left Johnny's body. It still looked like he was freshly dead, even though it had been about a week. And it didn't smell like rotting flesh either.

"What the hell is going on here?" she thought, tears threatening her eyes. She blinked them away. "This is crazy, why did I even come in here?"

"You're curious of course." A voice said, Jem jumped and turned to see a little fatboy replica standing on the floor.

"Oh god am I hearing things again?" she asked herself holding her head.

"No, this is my voice. I'm a plastic replica sort of." The statue said, Jem shook her head; no, she wasn't going to let this happen again.

"No…no…hell no." she said and began walking past the figure, "I'm going home before I break down again."

She then stepped outside coming face-to-face with her wanna-Nny. She went wide eyed; she knew he had been following her. He didn't say anything, just grinned which gave Jem an uneasy feeling. She tried not to notice him and kept walking to her house. With any luck he wouldn't try anything knowing her had a weapon on her. Fortunately he just went up to Johnny's house and knocked on the door.

When Jem made it to her house she locked her door, then went to all the windows making sure they were locked. Then she went to bedroom, making sure her gun she had purchased was where she had left it. when she saw that it was still in her desk drawer she sighed. She then went back downstairs to gather her laptop. Luckily she never threw anything away so all the programs she needed to put on it were in a box somewhere. She thought; now where did she put those things?

"Hey, Jem." Said a voice Jem jumped and turned seeing Pepito.

"Hey Pepi." She said, he cocked an eyebrow.

"'Pepi?'" he repeated. Jem smiled.

"It's cute." She said. Pepito walked over and sat down on her bed.

"You're losing it aren't you?" he asked Jem titled her head.

"No way! I have to have it in order to lose it." she joked, she didn't know exactly why she was lying no doubt he already knew what was going on with her. Pepito gave her a look that confirmed her thoughts. Then something inside Jem snapped, she fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"Oh what's the point in lying to you? you already know everything that's going on here don't you?" she asked between sobs. Pepito put a hand on her head. She looked up at the devil horned child.

"Just keep it together for a little longer." He said, Jem wiped her eyes and then stood turning away from the kid.

"I don't know if I can for too much longer." She mumbled, then turned, "How's little Tod?"

"His parents are still assholes, and treating him like crap; but he's still fine." Pepito said. Jem smiled a bit.

"That's good; you two should come over again sometime, yaknow?" she said, "I really enjoyed making cookies for you two."

"Maybe we will, it depends." Pepito said, then turned. "Anyway I only came to check on ya, I'll be going now."

"Hey Pepi," Jem began, "Why do you come to check on me? why does my sanity matter?"

"I can't really say right now, but you'll see for yourself soon ok?" he said, then left. When he did she went to her computer and began uploading her programs.

~0~

A week later Jem found herself in the corner of her room, she hadn't left her house all week; fearing Jimmy was waiting for her just outside. Now she was hearing voices in her head. What was going on?

"C'mon Jemmie, it's ok." Said a voice it was a bit high pitched, like a person sucking on helium.

"I know! You're just stressed I know a way for you to get over it all." Said the other voice, it was deep and sounded more like he was part of some horror film set.

"No, I'm not losing it. go away, I'm not going to fall now. No!" Jem shouted, throwing a sketch book where she heard the voices.

"Oh but Jemmie this will be fun! You could be rid of that creepy man who tried to take advantage of you forever." The higher voice said.

"Besides throwing objects at us won't help you." said the deeper voice. Jem then grinned darkly.

"No…but I know what will." She said cryptically then stood, grabbing her stiletto knife and mp3 player, then walked out of her house laughing darkly.

**THE END IS NEAR! That's all I have to say XD. Fukuyama signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Last chapter Jem F met Reverend Meat, had another run in with Jimmy, had a conversation about sanity with Pepito, and was hearing voices. Let's see what'll happen next! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Some idea that was, you didn't even do anything." The shrill voice said unhappy. Jem grinned.

"What are you talking about? Sacrificing an apple to the Goddess of nature made me feel happy." She said typing out dialogue to her comic on her computer. The deeper voice huffed.

"We were thinking something more on the lines of murder." It said, Jem stopped and turned to the direction of where the voices were coming from and glared.

"I will _**never**_ do that. That was Nny's hobby _**not**_ mine." She growled, "I will do my comic, now leave and never bother me again."

There was a long pause; Jem sighed in relief thinking the voices had left. However her luck was never that good.

"See yeah we cannot do that Jemmie-Jem." Said the shrill voice, Jem screamed in anger grabbing a heavy book instead of her computer and threw it at the wall where she heard the voices.

"Leave me alone! Go away! I won't become a flusher for your master! Leave me alone; I don't want to lose my grip on my sanity!" she shrieked, the voices seemed amused by this outburst of hers and began to laugh.

"No one _**wants**_ to lose their mind." The deep voice said.

"You don't choose to lose it, you just eventually give up on struggling and just let go." The shrill voice continued.

"All we do is give you that little push." They said in unison. Jem bit her lip; between them and Jimmy stalking her they were going to get exactly what they wanted. No! She wasn't going to let that happen. Jem shook her head then returned to her work.

"Leave, I have much work." She said darkly as she began typing on her computer again, she seemed completely calm, but under her desk you could see her legs were shaking from the amount of pressure being pushed onto her.

~0~

It had been a few days and the voices had not left her alone since, Jem was now in under her desk; heavy metal opera playing loudly above her from her computer. It was some band playing _Phantom of the Opera._ She was sobbing as the voices talked things over; things that she just wanted to forget.

"So just who was it responsible for Johnny C. the master's last flusher?" the shrill voice asked.

"Oh come now Tenshi*, you and I know full well who was responsible for that." The deeper voice said teasingly. The two had taken shadow like forms and had also given themselves names the shrill one Tenshi, the deep on Akuma.*

"Oh you're right how could I forget, that was you wasn't it Jemmie-Jem?" Tenshi asked, Jem screamed covering her ears.

"Shut up! That wasn't my fault! Go away!" she screamed the shadows, Akuma and Tenshi gave her a look.

"Wasn't it? You may not have put the bullets in the chamber, or held it to his head; but you might as well as had been the one to pull the trigger." Tenshi said, narrowing his demonic purple hazy, shadowy eyes at the girl. Jem cried.

"No…go away! I've had enough!" she shouted, pulling out her stiletto and flipping the blade out.

"Ey what are you doing?" Akuma asked, as Jem took the blade across her wrist deep enough to draw blood, but not kill her.

"Easing my pain." She said as the wound bled, she smiled a bit more relaxed. She then looked at the blood on her knife.

"Such a pretty color isn't it?" she asked, holding the blade up and admiring it. The two shadows looked to each other, their job was nearly complete; Jem was close to her breaking point.

~0~

Another few days passed Jem had several cuts on both her arms, every once in a while Tenshi and Akuma would push her and push her to the point where she was about to break down again. That was when she would get the stiletto and break the skin once more, it would calm her down for the most part, but at the back of her mind she knew she was slipping, and if she wasn't carful she was going to lose her mind.

"Well Jemmie-Jem what do you think?" Tenshi asked, he had taken on the form of a black haired doll, with devil horns, wings, and a black skimpy outfit, oddly enough it was a female doll. Jem gave it a look.

"You're a woman?" she asked, Tenshi glared.

"Of course not! I'm a man!" he growled. Then out stepped Akuma he had taken the form of a more purer looking doll, with blond hair and blue eyes and angel wings, it was male.

"Tenshi just likes to cross dress." He said, Jem shook her head, no matter what form they took whether it was contradictory or not; they weren't going to push her.

"You guys are freaks." Jem said walking upstairs, she had put one foot on the stairs when Akuma stopped her.

"You don't want to go up there." he said, Jem cocked an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes.

"My house, I do what I want now shut up." She said then walked up, when she made it to the top levels she was tackled by an unknown assailant. They fell to the ground, Jem looked up to see Jimmy wanna-Nny pinning her to the ground from behind. He grinned evilly.

"Goddess. Don't you ever quit?" she sobbed. Jimmy shook his head.

"If I did I wouldn't be here, pushed up against a cute woman like you." he said, Jem looked around maybe there was something she could use to hit him like last time. When she looked all she found was Tenshi and Akuma standing at the landing of the stairs. Tenshi grinned.

"He did warn you didn't he?" he said, Jem bit her lip then sighed in defeat; what's the point, he was going to keep at it no matter what she did, she couldn't kill him like Nny. She was just as pathetic as she was when she left home.

"What's this? What happened to that spit fire attitude you had? You realize I'm going to kill you after words right? Shouldn't you have a bit more fight in ya?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not gonna give you your sick satisfaction by seeing me fight you!" Jem shouted, besides that she really couldn't do much, she was perfectly pinned to the ground, her hands behind her back and he was on top of her.

"Well this won't be any fun." He pouted, but shrugged as he ran his hand up her back. Jem flinched, she wanted to get free from this, she wanted to Nny to somehow come back and save her, but most of all she wanted this kid to just die painfully. She had never been so afraid of someone in her life. Not her ex's who tried to kill her for leaving them, not even Johnny, but she was terrified of Jimmy. Goddess why couldn't he just go away!

"You know how to end this." A voice said in her head, Jem looked around seeing Tenshi and Akuma again, they were grinning. Wait couldn't Jimmy see the strange figures?

"He can't see us right now, but that doesn't matter, you want to end this don't you?" Tenshi asked. Jem reluctantly nodded.

"Then just let go, we can take care of it for you this once." Akuma said, Jem let the thought of letting go flash through her mind a moment, then screamed.

"No! I won't let you take over! Never! I won't lose my mind because of you people!" she shrieked, Jimmy stopped doing what he was doing.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" he asked confused, Jem ignored him however.

"It's not like it'd take very long." Tenshi said, his higher pitched tone piercing Jem's ears with his annoyance.

"No! I said I wasn't going to lose it! I won't become a pawn for you!" she shouted, Jimmy who was no completely confused by all this loosened his grip on her hands.

"What's goin on here? Are you skitzo or something?" he asked. Jem realized his lessened grip and began to squirm and wiggle until she was finally able to buck jimmy off of her. he hit the ground hard, Jem didn't waste any time; she took off for the door down stairs. She then took off for Johnny's house, she decided she would hide there until Jimmy left her house.

"I…I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna lose it. I almost let them take over me. I almost let them control me." she mumbled to herself as she sat in the corner of Johnny's living room. She felt something in her pocket; that's right she still had her stiletto knife. She gripped it tightly, and looked at the many cuts on her wrists. She had promised Johnny she would stop; but given the past circumstances she ended up breaking that. She looked at the blade in her hand for a long while. a thought crossed her mind as she began to giggle darkly.

"I know what I can do. I know how I can end this and keep my sanity." She said cynically, flipping the blade out and standing, she walked over to Johnny's body, it was still intact which was odd but Jem didn't question it. She smiled a bit as tears soaked her face. Yes she knew exactly what to do.

**Haha the end is very near, what do you think so far? hm? Jem's really starting to break down isnt she? Anyway, please review I love reviews! FUKU-OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Last chapter Jem met her own voices, Tenshi and Akuma. By the way I didn't elaborate last chapter, Tenshi and Akuma are Japanese words they translate to Tenshi meaning Angel, and Akuma which means Devil. Tenshi however took the form of a devil woman, while Akuma took the form of a Angel man. I thought it would be funny and a good way to show authenticity after all Mr F wasn't the one with the F-word on his shirt that was Psycho doughboy. Anyway I'm gonna show some things from Johnny's point of view in this chapter. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Nny's POV)

Meanwhile down in the netherworld Johnny was having issues of his own. He had only been there for a few days and already he was sick and tired of all the screwed up and annoying people. He had faced the devil Senior Diablo, and he faced some annoying car driver whom he kicked out of his car whilst it was moving, an irritating store clerk who annoyingly lectured him about the reason they need money, resulting in him throwing a manikin's hand at her face and taking a jacket. Then there was the man who **refused **to wear glasses and fussed over his contacts. The lint lady wasn't really annoying he just wanted to shut her up. So there was that.

"You people are all idiots! I admit to being weak and catering to some minor transgressions or two, but this place is sick! But I won't let myself give the issue respect by addressing it any further." He said, then let out a frustrated growl and began to shout at the underworld.

**"YOU STINK! Focusing on the mundane! Money! Fashion! CREAM CHEESE! You're all dead and you're too stupid to know it! I wish you…"** he trailed off a voice came up from behind.

"Come on Johnny." Said the voice it was high pitched and female. Johnny turned to see a very thing cheerleader complete with pompoms and soulless eyes.

"A cheerleader! Pure evil! What do you want!" he shouted cringing at the sight of her. the cheerleader smiled and laughed.

"Oh it's me silly! Senior Satan! You didn't seem too disturbed the first time you saw me! I thought this would do the trick!" she said, Johnny's eye ticked as senior Diablo continued.

"Anyhow you're being sent back! You get to live again! Rah Rah Rah! You have to go!" she cheered. Johnny sighed, he was somewhat happy to be sent back. With any luck Jem had moved away from that house and was long gone so he wouldn't have to worry about her again.

"Yes I suppose I do. But…being sent back does it hurt? My head still hurts." He said crossing his arms. Senior Diablo laughed.

"Hah! No it won't hurt at all. Though some people say it's the most excruciating thing they've ever known. Your hair might fall out. But then you'll wake up feeling rested and new!" She said cheerfully grinning. Johnny sighed sitting down on the sidewalk corner.

"That's terrible. It'll be like coming out of a sleep." He grumbled Senior Diablo jumped and spoke cheerfully.

"So what's wrong with that? You people are always sleeping!" she shouted. Johnny groaned.

"I detest sleep. I've better things to do. Besides I find it frightening-to awaken and be uncertain- unsure of everything you remember in life not being part of some dream." He mumbled mostly to himself. "Waking means I've slept, and sleep dissolves what certainty I have." Senior Diablo frowned narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

"never the less. You have no place here as you Belding to something else. The people here won't listen to you. they are here **because** they're stupid." She said dryly, then smiled shaking her pompoms.

"But look on the Brightside! You'll have control again! Who knows when or if you'll ever become a flusher again. Rah! So shut up silly! Huraaah!" she shouted happily. Johnny sighed.

"What about this coat? Do I get to keep the coat?" he asked picking at the coat he was now wearing.

"What? No you can't keep it. Quick now before you go, that little girl of yours has been having some issues of her own, would you like to know what those have been?" Senior Diablo asked in a more serious tone.

"Wait so I **Don't** get to keep the coat? It fits me perfectly and this lining. Wait a minute what about Jem?" he asked only to be poofed away back to the living world.

The next thing he knew he was back in his house, he immediately sat up and came face to face with a black haired Jem holding a knife just above her wrist. Her cheeks were damp with tears and she was staring at him wide eyed.

"J-Johnny?" she mumbled, her bottom lip quivering as if she was going to cry again. Johnny said nothing just snatched the knife from her hand and threw it somewhere.

"Jem what are you…" he was cut off by Jem hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest.

"Oh great Goddess, you're alive! You're back!" she shouted between sobs. Johnny hugged her back he was a little confused he would have thought she moved away from town but there she was crying and hugging him and was about to-he pulled Jem off of him.

"What were you about to do!" he shouted, Jem looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I was all alone without you, you left me here by myself! In this world all alone! I missed you so much, I…I just wanted to see you again, and get away from everything." She cried, "why did you leave me?"

Johnny looked down at the broken woman; what had happened to her when he died? Yes the world was insane and twisted but she wouldn't have broken just from that. He grabbed ahold of her hands to keep her from shaking.

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked, Jem balled up her fists in his hands before she spoke.

"When you killed yourself I was so confused, I had no idea why you did such a thing. I blamed myself. Then this kid came by…he broke into my house Johnny! He said he was looking for you, when I told him that you weren't around he…he…" her voice trailed off as she began to shake again. "I've never been so afraid of a person in my life. He tried to rape me!"

Johnny's eyes went wide, then narrowed as his anger rose. Someone tried to touch Jem-**his** Jem-inappropriately, heads were going to roll, but he thought Jem was stronger than this, what else could have happened to her while he was in the netherworld?

"But you're much stronger than that, that wouldn't have been enough to break you like this." He said, pulling her in close to him. Jem cried again.

"I kept seeing him though everywhere I went, he was there. then this thing calling itself 'the sickness' starts talking to me. they blamed me for everything, you're death the reason their master had to find a new flusher, whatever that was." She explained, Johnny hugged her tighter, she was being tormented by the very things that had tormented him. It was amazing she had held together this long.

"Oh Johnny your hair," she mumbled, laughing a bit, "It's horrible."

"Meh, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're ok now, right?" he asked, then noticed the thin redish lines across her wrists, a few of them were still pretty fresh too. He grabbed her wrists making her flinch from the pain.

"Did _**he**_ drive you to this? Did _they_? Jem you promised me you wouldn't do this anymore." He said, Jem said nothing for a moment just lowered her head.

"What was I supposed to do? You left me behind without even telling me why. It was the only way I could stay the way I was." She mumbled. Johnny sighed, he was still thinking about the creep that had done what he did to her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you hated me for what I did." He said, Jem looked up at him.

"You mean with my brother? He had that coming, my dad even said so himself. Heck you could have killed him and my mom and I would have forgiven you. why would I hate you for doing what wasn't your fault." she said, then stood. "But none of that matters now. You're back, we can finally be together again."

"Is that what you were worried about?" Johnny asked, Jem stiffened as she turned away from him.

"Is…is that so wrong? I love you Johnny, you see the world for what it is. You may have a few quirks here and there, but that doesn't change my feelings toward you." she mumbled, Johnny looked up at Jem for a long time. There was a long silence during that time, before he finally stood and grabbed Jem from behind.

"I'm so glad." He said then spun her around to face him. "Now, tell me who did this to you."

~0~

(Jem's POV)

Some time, let's say a week or two later; Jem was sitting on Nny's couch typing on her computer.

Dear, old man (that's what she's always called her dad)

Things have been hectic these past few weeks, don't worry I'm doing fine now. Johnny and I have been doing good, and my new comic book should be hitting the shelves soon. If you're curious of the title it's; 'Alice of insanity*' sorry I hadn't replied to your last message, computers suck. Also it took some time for Johnny to convince me to write back. All is going well, Johnny wonders how Billy is doing, personally I think it's stupid to worry about someone who deserved it in the first place but maybe I'm just being cynical. anyhow how's the money trouble being? Has mom found a job yet? You really should make her work. well that's all for today, Johnny just got back and I have to go.

Sincerely

Jemimura.

"Everything has been taken care of! They're gone!" Johnny shouted when he entered the room, Jem had been staying over at his place until he could figure out a way to get rid of Tenshi and Akuma. He finally thought chopping up their manifested forms and dumping them in different garbage bins would be a good way to get rid of them. Jem smiled as she closed her laptop.

"Thank Goddess. Now I can finally start regaining my sanity." She said stretching. "I don't know how you do it, but it's too stressful for me."

"Meh you learn to get used to it. but I'm glad to help you get rid of those things. I don't like maniac you, only one of us should be crazy." Johnny said, Jem laughed.

"Guess that's true, if we were both crazy we'd get less things done." She said, Johnny tilted his head.

"Like what? You're the only one with a job yaknow? By which how's that going?" he asked, Jem sighed, fiddling with her pink tinted glasses.

"I haven't been called back for a while, guess Devi hasn't been swamped with stupid costumers. You know one time a customer seriously asked me why he came in there to begin with?" she said sitting up, "I realize now why you kill sometimes, by the way you haven't done that in a while. Not that I'm complaining."

(Johnny's POV)

Johnny was about to comment on how he hadn't really left the house since he was 'revived' when a knock on the door cut him off. They turned and stared at the door.

"Who could that be? Devi doesn't know you're here does she?" Johnny said Jem shook her head.

"Christ she doesn't even know we're neighbors." She said. Johnny gave the door a sideways glance before he slide over to it, opening it only enough to show his face. He saw a young man maybe eighteen nineteen, with pimpled all over his face buck teeth and a happy noodle boy T-shirt, he looked a lot like Nny.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked sticking his head out of the door frame. The guy grinned.

"You don't know me but **you'll** **want to.** See we have a lot in common, you and I. I've wanted to talk to you for so long." He went on, "my name is Jimmy but you can call me Mmy. Get it? I also like being called **Darkness."**

"How lovely." Johnny said dryly, he then looked back at Jem whose face was unreadable due to the glare from her glasses. But she was biting her lip so he thought that maybe he should just let this one go instead of killing him.

"A few months back I saw what you did to a taco bell* and I've been following you ever since, uhh you going to let me in?" Jimmy asked, Johnny looked back at Jem but she was no longer on the couch so he assumed she was in some other part of the house. He turned back to jimmy and grinned evilly.

"Oh do forgive my lack of manners, by all means do come in." he said in the best Dracula like tone he could do. Once inside he turned his back on him.

"Ok tell me. Dark…uh…guy. Why have you been following me?" he asked.

"Well…**I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK!"** Jimmy said happily. Johnny turned to him cocking an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you talking about?" he asked, Jimmy grinned.

"I'm talking about what you do. I've seen your work, and I've been a big fan since I have." He said, "Course I've only seen you in the dark so I had no idea what you looked like. What happened to your hair? I would have figured you'd have longer hair."

"Either it burned off in the underworld or I shaved it off during a really stupid dream." He grumbled.

"Like I said I;ve only seen you in the dark, but I figured you'd be much paler." Jimmy babbled. Johnny groaned, as Jimmy kept going on and on about useless crap he didn't care about.

"Excuse me, Jimmy-person. You might wanna leave now. As I find your company most unpleasant. Served me right for being so darn social." He said.

"But you can't make me leave yet! You have to teach me. I won't leave until you teach me!" Jimmy shouted. Johnny turned.

"I can arrange that to be true, but at the moment you're legs are still attached to your body, take advantage of that and leave now." He said.

(Jem's POV)

Jem sat in Johnny's kitchen, he hands clutching her lap top tight enough to dig her nails into the plastic. She knew who Johnny was talking to, it was Jimmy, she didn't need to see his face or hear his name to know that. He was still popping up in her life, she sighed and looked back at the kitchen door. He was annoying enough soon Johnny would just kill his wanna-Nny and she would be rid of him, she just had to give it time.

**One more chapter to go, what did you think? I've never typed so much for a fanfiction chapter in a while. most of the dialogue was paraphrased from the original work. I hope you enjoyed it. until next chapter please review. Ja-ne! **

**P.S. I know it's not really taco bell, but I had to put it like that. Also Alice of insanity was an original work by me I used her as an Oc for my fiction 'Just like Nny.' give that a read if you already haven't.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapterc12

**Last chapter Johnny came back from death just in time to stop Jem from committing suicide. They rekindled they're love, blah blah blah, now Jimmy has returned shall we see what happens next? Warning this is graphic. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's POV)

'How long is he going to stall? I know I never told him who it was who attacked me, but this waiting is killing me.' Jem thought as she sat at the kitchen table, back toward the door. She then decided she would go to the bottom levels of Johnny's house. There she wouldn't have to hear they're conversation.

"I am psychokinesis girl. Moving with my mind. My mind is telling me. My heart is weak you'll be sad by tomorrow .You complain about the past Like an ignorant, broken down creature like a marionette that finds time unmanageable." Jem silently sang as she walked down the stairs to the lower levels she was still clutching her laptop.

(Nny's POV)

Johnny heard Jem's silent voice, and listened to every word. It wasn't his usual taste but Jem had been singing it the past few days since he resurrected. He was then main painfully aware that Jimmy was still standing there in his living room. He kept ranting on and on about the people he killed, one in particular he had raped and killed, and one that seemed to get away from him. Now Johnny being the person that he was barley paid any attention to his ranting and talking, and began to move toward his basement door.

"Oh…Ohhh, if you would please excuse me." he said interrupting Jimmy as he walked away, "You know that feeling, the one where you know you're going to projectile vomit? I feel that right now. I want you away leave me to my vomit."

"Hey where are you going?" Jimmy asked as he followed Johnny down his stairs.

(Jem's POV)

Jem turned when she heard Johnny's footsteps come down the stairs. Her glasses glared in the dim lighting.

"You followed me down here huh? You've got quite the stalker." She said cryptically.

"Huh?" Johnny asked, Jem gripped her laptop her expression unreadable.

"He's your little wanna-Nny, he was the one asking for you, the one that broke into my house, and attempted to do harmful things to my body." Jem explained, "I never told you because I hoped to never see him again. I see the Goddess is frowning on me."

(Johnny's POV)

At that moment when Jem had confessed to him about the man upstairs something else inside his snapped, he silently picked up a butcher knife. Then smiled to Jem.

"That you for finally telling me." he said, then turned quickly, throwing the knife and hitting Jimmy in the shoulder. He screamed and began to fall down the stairs, he noticed Jem flinch with every fall he took tumbling down the long stairwell. When he finally landed on the ground floor Johnny outstretched his arms to either side of him.

"Ah…I see you've decided to follow me again," he sighed he moved over to the table where he kept a variety of sharp instruments. "Let's continue along this artistic vein of discussion, then shall we?"

He looked over to Jem who was frozen in place and staring at the wanna-Nny with caution. Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder, calmly.

"No worries he can't hurt ya." He whispered grinning like the maniac he was. When Jem gave him a weak smile he returned to Jimmy.

"Imagine a sculptor, being confronted by a complete stranger, who as it turns out confesses revere our dear sculptor. Imagine, the flattery known to anyone who is told they've inspired some noble aspiration in somebody." Johnny then went on; lecturing the wanna-Nny he pulled out a large hook, then turned to his 'pupil.'

"The student then presents our sculptor a work fashioned after the sculptors own style—a likeness of the student himself." He said bending down awkwardly to look at Jimmy directly. "It is a monstrosity! A flipping mess! Even worse, the sculptor sees this piece of crap before him is more reasonable fact simile of his own work he thinks. Admire me? You stupid idiot! You tick! I'm the villain in this story!"

"No! this is wrong! You…you're supposed to teach me!" jimmy shouted. Johnny turned to Jem who stood there staring. He gave her look silently asking if she was alright and wondered if he able to continue. When she nodded to him silently and he went on, digging the hook deep into Jimmy's chest.

"Ok First lesson!" he said, Jimmy let out a sick scream, "Be a better judge of character."

He then ripped the hook upward cutting Jimmy's chest open to reveal the organs. Johnny then grabbed several other hooks and dug them into his chest.

"Second; just because we have similar interests, **does not** warrant that you are going to like me!" he shouted digging more and more hooks into Jimmy's body until every part of his body was bloody and covered in steal.

"And though this gives me no absolution. **I would never do what you did to that girl. oh look and orifice! So how does it feel to be raped by steal?"** he shouted, "Bet that doesn't feel very good, that's how all those people felt, imagine the pain, savor it!"

(Jem's POV)

Jimmy let out a sick scream that made Jem drop her laptop with a flop. She covered her ears to block out the scream. She then saw Johnny pause, looking up at her. The thing he did next sent a slight shiver of excitement up her spine. He wrenched Jimmy's face toward her, his face giving her a pained glare as jimmy silently blaming her for what was happening. She then watched as Johnny got a hammer, placed it in her hand and whispered in her ear.

"If you want to, you can end it." Jem's glasses glared from the dim lighting as she thought it over; the very thought of ending the person's life that caused hers so much pain. She said nothing, just silently dropped the hammer, and went back toward the stair well.

"I told you, you were not even close to being the same." She said then went to pick up her laptop and go upstairs.

(Johnny's POV)

As he watched Jem wordlessly walk up the stairs, he picked up the hammer. Walking toward Jimmy who was staring back in fear and shock; shocked by the very the fact that the person he had attacked had known his idol, was that close to the very idol he worshiped.

"I really envy her resolve." He said as he held the hammer firmly in his hands.

"Why…..we….together we…..could work together! So much alike I'm just like you!" Jimmy screamed. Johnny thought for a moment.

"You touched my Jem. **MY JEM! **I can't let you live after that," he shouted, then slammed the hammer down, blood splattering everywhere. He then slumped going back up stairs. "Plus I don't like myself much."

Once upstairs he saw Jem sitting on his couch, her fingers flying on her keyboard. He slumped over to her, laying on her lap. She said nothing her eyes were glued to the screen on her laptop.

"You alright?" He asked her, her hands abruptly stopped. She sighed, then shut her laptop.

"No…I'm not." She said in a low voice, setting her work aside. Johnny leaned up, putting an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. Jem removed her glasses rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

"When you asked me; if I wanted to end it." she said, Johnny rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You didn't, maybe that's a good thing." He said, Jem turned to face him, he could see the bit of fear in her hazel colored eyes.

"No but I thought about it, I actually contemplated killing him. I've only had that thought go through my mind twice Nny." she said. Johnny grinned.

"But you chose not to, I envy you for that." He said, then stretched laying down on her lap once again as she fingered through his antennae like hair. he closed his eyes only to reopen them when she giggled.

"What?" he asked, Jem smiled at him as returned her glasses to their rightful spot.

"You're hair man, it's horrid." She laughed, "I miss you're old look yaknow?"

Johnny laughed he was glad to be back, and glad to be doing what he liked to do without having to do it for someone else. He was also extremely happy to have Jem back, and that she wasn't mad at him about her brother. Though he now contemplated finishing the job.

(Jem's POV)

P.S.

I have a feeling that things are going to get much, much more fun around here in this town.

**So what'd you think about that? I might do another story depending on the reaction on this last chapter. I don't know, I very much enjoy the whole JohnnhXJem Oc story. Yaknow? But that all depends on what the reviews say. So please review! oh and yes, I do have my own copy of the comic book, thus the word for word quotes, the language was cleaned up a little however, because this is a school computer and I'm not allowed to use that kind of language on here. It sucks, it really does, haha. Anyway please review! Ja-ne!**

**P.S. the song Jem is singing in the beginning is a Hagane song done by Hagane Miku called psychokinesis. It sounds cool however I have a feeling I have a bad translation yaknow?**


End file.
